A program is proposed to study proteins from Bacillus subtilis with affinity for DNA that are influenced by small molecule products of intermediary metabolism. The influence of small molecules on binding to DNA will be determined by a combination of the nitrocellulose filter binding assay with labelled DNA and by examination of the specific protein classes binding to DNA-cellulose in response to the effector molecule. The goal of this research is to uncover the mechanisms of catabolite repression and the relationship between this mechanism and the induction of the citric acid cycle and sporulation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Brehm, S. P., F. Le Hegarat, and J. A. Hoch. 1975. Deoxyribonucleic acid-binding proteins in vegetative Bacillus subtilis: Alterations caused by stage O sporulation mutants. J. Bacteriol. 124: 977-984.